


Better Late Than Never

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Characters, Canon Compliant, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Pre-Season/Series 06, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants to take Stiles to dinner at a fancy restaurant, his treat, but he insists it isn't a date. However, Stiles isn't so sure of that when he picks Scott up later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> As a winner of the 500 Follower Giveaway, Blairislegend09 prompted me Scott/Stiles fluff 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Things have been somewhat quiet in Beacon Hills the last couple of months. Stiles is really hoping it’s a trend that continues into the new year because he’s tired of new evil bad guys coming in to disrupt their lives every few months. It honestly feels sometimes like they should already be out of high school and into college instead of just getting ready to enter the last semester before graduation. 

It would be totally awesome if things were calm enough now that they could focus on schoolwork again, and just be normal seniors worrying about college applications and scholarship deadlines. Unfortunately, they can’t write essays about pivotal moments in their lives being the whole surviving possession by a centuries old Japanese spirit or becoming a True Alpha and protecting the town.

It’s the first official day of Winter Break, and Stiles is awake too early. The supernatural influence on his life has messed with his sleep schedule so much that he can get by with a couple of hours and then just nap during the day sometimes. Stiles grabs his phone and makes a few swipes with this fingers before he puts it to his ear. When he hears Scott’s muffled greeting, he grins.

“Wakey wakey, Scotty boy,” he sing-songs, figuring if supernatural shenanigans fuck with his sleep, it’s only fair to fuck with their sleep.

“It’s six in the morning, Stiles.” Scott yawns loudly. “I hate you.”

“You love me.” Stiles’ fingers twitch slightly but he chooses to ignore it for the moment. “Whatcha doin’ today?”

“Trying to sleep?” Scott mutters even as he moves around. “I’m working with Deaton for part of the day, and I don’t know otherwise.”

“Working on the first day of winter break is so lame,” Stiles teases, grinning at his ceiling as he falls back on his bed.

“Says the guy who is doing volunteer work at the station all week long. At least I’m making money,” Scott points out. “You know I need as much as I can make before school starts again.”

“Yeah, I know. Money would be great, but Dad thinks it’ll help me get into the academy if I have the volunteer stuff on my application,” Stiles reminds him, making a slight face because he’s still not sure if skipping college is the best idea.

“Stiles, you need to talk to your dad about that,” Scott says, his tone gentle. “I don’t even have to be there to know you’re making that face. You want to go college more than anyone else I know except Lydia. I remember all the big dreams and thoughts about how great it’ll be.”

“Those dreams were before you got bit and were suddenly popular and dating hot girls and becoming the hot chick yourself.” Stiles isn’t jealous of Scott’s transition, not at all, but sometimes he misses the days when it was just ScottandStiles and no one else knew how amazing Scott McCall really is because Stiles liked being the only one who knew. “It was also before more hospital bills that can ever get paid off, letting my grades slip enough that a full scholarship isn’t in my future, and realizing that college isn’t going to be some quick fix to having people appreciate my uniqueness and want to date me. Anyway, sometimes we’ve got to adapt to what life throws at us. You know that as well as I do, Scott.”

“I’m not the hot chick, and there are people who appreciate you just as you are and want to date you without even needing to go to college to find them.” Scott is quiet for a moment as he shifts on his bed. Stiles can hear his sheets rustling and the squeak of his mattress. “Don’t make that disbelieving face and roll your eyes at me, Stiles. I know you’re doing it even if I’m not there. I’m totally serious. You just focus so much on how undateable you think you are that you can’t see when someone is interested in you romantically. Hell, you can’t see what’s right in front of you.”

“I don’t think undateable is a word,” Stiles tells him, schooling his expression like Scott can somehow see it despite the fact they aren’t together. “And it’s sweet that you’re my biggest fan, but you’re wrong this time. Malia and I got together in Eichen House, of all fucked up relationship beginnings, and it worked out for a while, but we’re better off as friends. There aren’t any other prospects around, and I’m fine with that. I don’t get the love at first sight kind of romances that you get, Scott. Those are reserved for the superhero, not the sidekick.”

“We should hang out tonight,” Scott suggests suddenly, not even trying to give him a pep talk about not being a sidekick or whatever. “You can pick me up from the clinic. We’ll go out to eat, okay? Somewhere fancy maybe? My treat.”

“Somewhere fancy?” Stiles snorts. “Sounds like a date, Scott. Is there something you’re trying to tell me?”

“Not a date. Just hanging out.” Scott sounds weird, though, and didn’t respond to his teasing.

“Hanging out at a fancy restaurant where you’re paying doesn’t really scream hanging out, buddy,” he points out. “You don’t have to take me to dinner because I’m having a typical angsty teenage morning, you know? I’m just too awake and thinking way too much.”

“I don’t have to do anything, but I want to,” Scott tells him, tone soft and almost normal again. “Pick me up at six. Wear something pretty.”

“Okay, now you’re just being a wiseass,” Stiles says, listening to Scott giggle until he snorts. “I’m always pretty.”

“Yeah, you are,” Scott agrees in between laughs. “Ugh. I’d better take a shower and get started on the huge list of chores Mom’s making me do. Thanks for the early wake up call, asshole.”

“Anytime,” Stiles tells him, making a kissy noise. “Don’t think I’m not going to tell everyone you’re taking me on a date, by the way. That’s totally brag worthy news.”

“You’re impossible. It’s hanging out in a different setting.” Scott makes a thoughtful noise. “You seem pretty focused on the date thing. Do you _want_ to date me, Stiles? Maybe you’ve got something to tell me?”

“Oh yeah. You’re the love of my life, Scotty,” Stiles deadpans, thankful that Scott isn’t there to hear the fact that he’s not lying at all. He forces himself to laugh. “You wish, dude.”

Scott’s quiet for a moment before he says, “Six o’clock. Don’t forget.”

“I won’t. See you then.” Stiles hangs up before rolling over and burying his face in his pillow so he can scream. Being in love with his best friend, his best _straight_ friend, is something he’s had years of experience dealing with. And, sure, he used to think it was normal for guys to think about growing up and marrying their best friend and living together with kids and all that. He hadn’t actually realized it wasn’t normal until he was older, learning about sexuality and everything from reruns of Oprah and the internet. 

Really, his feelings for Scott were just part of who he is, and Stiles has learned how to channel the pining into their friendship so it never gets weird. Okay, so maybe there were a few slips sophomore year with the whole werewolf thing, but it had been a highly emotional turn of events, so he can’t blame himself for slipping up several times the first few months. Scott never noticed, fortunately, and it’s one time when Stiles is grateful his best friend can be so hyper focused on something sometimes that he ignores everything else. The whole Allison courtship thing had distracted Scott so much that he never realized Stiles actually did want to make out with him.

After Allison, it was Kira, then it was sort of both Allison and Kira until Allison died. Stiles feels the familiar stab of guilt that always hits him when he thinks about Allison and even Aiden. It wasn’t him, he knows, but it was in some ways because if he’d been stronger, maybe the Nogitsune wouldn’t have been able to come back. So, yeah, his fault for being weak and susceptible to possession, and no one can convince him otherwise. 

Allison’s death hadn’t made Scott hate him, though, and Kira had been around to continue distracting Scott from ever realizing how Stiles feels about him. Kira’s gone now, hopefully coming back at some point but she’s got stuff she needs to accomplish that might keep her away for a while. It’s making Stiles have to be more alert about the whole in love with Scott thing, especially when he’s single again and Scott’s been pretty clingy since the whole Beast thing went down.

Stiles rolls off the bed, pulling on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing a short sleeve plaid out of his closet. He heads down to the station, where he helps sort paperwork and file for hours. Being a cop is something he thinks will make him happy, has always talked about following in his dad’s footsteps, even if he’s always figured he’d get a degree in criminology first. The athletic stuff required for the academy is something he’s going to have to work on over the next few months of school, but he’s confident he can pass that stuff. Running for his life from supernatural creatures is going to benefit him in some way, at least.

By the time six o’clock rolls around, he’s spent most of the day at the station. After the filing was done, he worked on his dad’s latest project, which is reviewing old cold cases from the last thirty years to weed out those that might have been related to werewolves or other supernatural stuff. Jordan is going to be taking the case files that are suspicious and doing follow-up from the department, trying to close some of them in one way or another. It’s going to be a fun project, and it’s going to probably require some volunteering during the spring semester of school, too, because there are boxes of open cases for Beacon County, many of them following the death of the Hales.

“I’m heading out,” Stiles says, popping his head into his dad’s office.

“Going home?” Dad asks, looking up from the case file he’s reviewing.

“Nope. Scotty’s taking me to dinner tonight. His treat since he’s making the big bucks and actually getting paid for the work he’s doing,” Stiles tells him, giving him a pointed look.

“Son, I’ve told you before that we don’t have the budget to pay for a part time file clerk.” Dad smiles slightly. “I’ll be sure to add a little extra to your allowance this week, alright? Where’s Scott taking you?” He arches a brow. “Is there something I need to know?”

“Extra money is always good, but I know we can’t really afford it, so don’t bother.” Stiles is the reason they owe so much in medical costs, after all, and his dad’s recent hospital stays have been supernatural related, too, so it still cycles back to Stiles. “Need to know about what? I’m not sure where we’re going, by the way. I’m craving curly fries, of course, so maybe I’ll suggest the diner.”

“I think I can come up with a little extra,” Dad tells him firmly. “And don’t you be worrying about those medical bills. I’m working with someone on reducing the costs, and it’s going to be fine. If you don’t know what I need to know then obviously I don’t need to know it yet. Have fun with Scott. I’m taking Natalie out tonight, so don’t wait up.”

“First, that knowing thing makes no sense. Second, Dad. Really?” Stiles groans. “That’s Lydia’s mom. You shouldn’t be making that face about Lydia’s mom, even if she’s a total MILF.”

“Goodbye, Stiles.” Dad waves his fingers at him before pointing at the door. “Tell Scott I said hi.”

“Sure thing.” Stiles leaves his dad’s office, grabbing his bag from the desk where he’s working and heading out. He arrives at Deaton’s clinic five minutes after six, and he doesn’t even have time to get out of the Jeep before Scott is jogging towards him. Scott’s kind of dressed up, which is weird. He’s wearing black slacks and a nice shirt, and, when he slides into the passenger seat, Stiles can smell cologne.

“Hey you,” Scott says, grinning as he fastens his seatbelt. “Have a good day at the station?”

“Huh?” Stiles blinks and stops ogling because best friends don’t ogle each other. “Oh, yeah. It was fine. Hung out with Jordan during lunch. He’s loosening up a little, you know? More talkative than usual. Dad says hi, by the way.”

“Oh.” Scott nods slowly. “You, uh, still crushing on Jordan?”

“What?” Stiles glances at Scott and arches a brow. “I haven’t ever crushed on Jordan. I mean, sure, he’s hot, but no crushes.”

“You smell like arousal whenever he’s prancing around naked,” Scott points out, making a face like it pains him to either smell Stiles’ arousal or to see Jordan naked. Stiles isn’t sure which one is true. Probably both.

“Duh. He’s hot, and I’m a bisexual teenage boy, so I probably smell like arousal a lot. Doesn’t mean I’m crushing on him.” Stiles shrugs a shoulder. “He’s a nice guy, but that’s it. So, are we still getting food tonight or do you hvte a real date? You’re kinda dressed up nice and all.”

“Yeah, you do,” Scott admits, ducking his head and running his fingers through his hair. “It makes it difficult to figure out who’s turning you on because you’re always horny.” He glances up and smiles. “We’re still getting dinner, Stiles.”

“Why are you trying to figure out who turns me on, Scotty?” Stiles gives him a curious look. “You got dressed up to have dinner with me? Dude, are you sure this isn’t a date?”

“I was just trying to figure it out before.” Scott shrugs. “I knew Jackson, Danny, Lydia, and Malia easily enough, but wasn’t sure about others.” He rolls his eyes. “You’d have to be into me, romantically, for this to be a date, Stiles. So, no, it’s not a date. Anyway, I got us reservations at Lake Pointe, so you can head out that way.”

“Lake Pointe?” Stiles focuses on that out of everything Scott just said. “I’m wearing jeans, Scott. That’s like a fancy pre-prom kind of date place. I thought we’d probably hit the diner or maybe get some pizza. Also, _you’d_ have to be into _me_ romantically for this to be a date, too, you know?”

“You look great.” Scott stares at him. “That color makes your eyes look amazing. Like this amber pendant I saw at the jewelry store once.” He looks out the windshield, and Stiles can see his jaw tense. “We can stop by your place for you to change, if you feel uncomfortable. I don’t want to make you feel that way when we’re eating.”

“My eyes are boring old brown, not amazing like gemstones.” Stiles’ mouth is suddenly dry, and he taps his fingers on his steering wheel as he takes the turn towards his house. “You didn’t deny it, Scott.”

“Deny what?”

“Being into me.”

“Stiles, can we not?”

“Oh no. We totally are.”

“Don’t, okay? I know you like picking at scabs until they start bleeding, but don’t pick at this.”

“I used to do that when I was like eight, Scott. I know you meant it figuratively, but it doesn’t matter because I’ve grown up a lot, especially the last couple of years.”

“Do you think I don’t know that, Stiles? I’ve been right there with you the whole time. And I know you still have the bad habit of getting curious about something and not letting it go until you’re satisfied. Just leave this one alone, for once. For me.”

“You,” Stiles says simply, pulling into his driveway and squeezing the steering wheel tight. He refuses to look at Scott, especially when he feels warmth in his cheeks and knows he’s blushing like some silly kid.

“What?” Scott turns in the seat to look at him. “What about me?”

“You wanted to know who turns me on. _You_ turn me on.” Stiles turns his head and bites his lip when he sees the stunned expression on Scott’s face. “What you said earlier, about me being oblivious and not seeing what’s right in front of me. Was that a hypothetical or a literal comment?”

“Oh.” Scott blinks at him, a ruddy color spreading across the skin above his cheekbones. “Uh, so, right. I can answer that question. But don’t interrupt me or I won’t get this said, alright?”

“Uh okay. My lips are sealed,” Stiles promises, biting the inside of his cheek as Scott starts to look anxious.

“Love at first sight isn’t really something that seems to last. It’s like a rush of emotion and consuming in a way, and then when it fades, there’s still this one constant right there, always there, and I didn’t really think much of it, you know? It’s like, maybe I took it for granted far more than I should have in recent years, and I think I almost lost it more than once, but it’s still there,” Scott says quickly, like he has to say the words fast or they won’t come out. “And I’ve been thinking a lot, too much, since I died and since the Beast and how everything worked out.” He stops and takes a few deep breaths before continuing. “You’re wrong, Stiles. The hero doesn’t get the whole love at first sight thing. The hero gets the steady devotion and loyalty from the sidekick thing, which maybe the hero is hoping also includes passion and attraction because I’d really to kiss you and hold you and get naked and stuff.”

It takes a minute for Stiles’ brain to process everything Scott’s just said. He doesn’t really follow all of it, not sure what the constant thing is, but then he finally catches up with the last of it. He gapes at Scott, wondering if he actually did hear Scott just talk about kissing him. “Me? Like you want to kiss me? What?”

“I lied,” Scott admits, smiling wryly. “Tonight _is_ a date. I mean, I planned to ask you out on a date, a real one so you’d know I rwas serious, but you don’t seem to realize how amazing you are, and I got worried you’d think it was like a pity date or something.”

“So you chickened out?” Stiles bites his lip to keep from smiling when Scott frowns at him. “You insisted it wasn’t a date because you, Mr. True Alpha Badass, got scared.”

“I wasn’t scared,” Scott mutters, pouting as he looks at Stiles. “Is that all you’ve got to say? I just word vomited my feelings all over you, and you’re just sitting there smirking.”

“Seriously? Like you don’t know,” Stiles says, huffing a laugh. “I told your mom that I was going to marry you when we were six, Scotty. I gave you the cherry ring pop and everything.”

“I remember that!” Scott grins. “We spent weeks planning out everything, didn’t we? I remember that you were going to be a cop, like your dad, and I was going to be a doctor, and we were going to build a house in the woods with a big yard for all our kids and dogs.”

“We aren’t adopting a dozen kids, like you wanted, but I’ve been yours for nearly a dozen years now. So forgive me for sitting here smirking because it took you long enough, didn’t it?” Stiles can imagine that Scott must hear how fast his heart racing because he can practically hear it, it’s beating so loud and fast. “Better late than never, though.”

“We were kids, Stiles. Playing house was just a silly game. You can’t even try bragging that you’ve known for almost a dozen years just to make me look like the oblivious one,” Scott says, shaking his head. “Cause, if so, I’m the one who accepted that ring, and I was the one planning our wedding, so I must have known then, too.”

“We might have been kids, but I knew from the moment I met you that you were going to change my life,” Stiles admits. “I might not have realized that I wanted you until I was twelve and saw gay porn for the first time, but it’s always been you, Scott. You’re my best friend, and I love you more than I can even put into words. I’m also in love with you, but it’s never been something I felt I could have, so I never said anything or risked our relationship by making you aware of how I feel. I mean, I thought you were straight, and I’m happy being your best friend without the romance.”

“I’m not straight.” Scott is blushing again. “I haven’t really thought much about my sexuality because it’s never mattered. I loved Allison because she was Allison, and Kira because she’s Kira, not because of what sexual organs they have. I’m attracted to women, to men, to anyone who catches my interest. I’ve only been with women before, though. I’ve thought about men, got off to fantasies about you and me, but I’ve never done anything with another guy before.”

“Me either.” Stiles bites his lip. “I went to the Jungle before, hoped to meet some guy into young twinks or whatever to get some experience with maybe, but the ladies kept distracting me, and they finally told me I should wait because having regrets about your first time is something they wanted to prevent me from experiencing. I already wish things had been different the first time Malia and I had sex, with the Nogitsune and the drugs and, yeah, I don’t think either of us was really able to consent at the time, but at least my first time with a girl was with someone I ended up loving and caring a great deal about. Anyway, I listened to their advice, because they’re brilliant ladies who know what they’re talking about.”

“I’m glad you listened to them. Can I kiss you, Stiles?” Scott asks quietly, dark eyes dropping to state at Stiles’ lips for a heartbeat or two before raising back up. “I’d really like to kiss you.”

“When’s the reservation?” Stiles isn’t sure if he’s got the willpower to kiss Scott and then go off to some fancy dinner where kissing more would likely be frowned upon.

“Eight. I had this plan in mind of going out to the lake and getting there early enough to talk, so I could like be romantic and try wooing you,” Scott admits. “I didn’t want us to have dinner without you realizing I wanted to date you. That it wasn’t just hanging out, after all.”

“Sneaky plotting, Scott,” Stiles teases, wetting his chapped lips as he stares at Scott. “You could have just told me, you know? I’ve been yours since forever, before I even understood what love means.”

“I wanted a romantic gesture, Stiles. You deserve that and more.” Scott rubs the back of his neck. “I got Lydia’s help, so I’d do this right, and she said you’d probably enjoy the big romance because you’ve never really been the focus of it before.”

“Oh.” Stiles nods. “I mean, big gestures and romance are pretty awesome, but they aren’t necessary. It’s you and me, and ScottandStiles aren’t really big dramatic gesture kind of guys, are we?”

“We should be sometimes, I think.” Scott grins. “It was nice planning the surprise for you, with the reservation and flowers waiting at the table. I knew you’d enjoy it even if you might play it off by giving me shit for being sappy.”

“There are even flowers?” Stiles whistles. “Man, Scott, fancy restaurant and lake views _and_ flowers? You’re really trying to get to second base, aren’t you?”

“I know you’re not the type of guy to put out on the first date,” Scott says primly. “But I was hoping for first base, maybe.” He waggles his eyebrows and looks at Stiles’ mouth again. “I might have spent more hours than I care to admit thinking about kissing you, wondering what it would be like, imagining the feel of your lips against mine.”

“That’s funny because I’m seriously considering suggesting that you cancel those reservations so we can go upstairs and skip straight to third base,” Stiles teases, reaching over to touch Scott’s face. “But that would probably be moving too fast, too soon, and I don’t want my horniness to fuck this up before it even starts.”

“Probably a little fast,” Scott agrees, moving his head so he can kiss Stiles’ palm. “In fact, I think I’ll stay out here while you run inside and change because, otherwise, my resolution to take this slow and do this right might waver, especially with your bed so close.”

“Might be a good idea. I’m pretty weak when it comes to my resolve around you, especially if you give me the puppy eyes.” Stiles strokes Scott’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Before I go change, how about that kiss?”

“God yes.” Scott leans across the Jeep so fast Stiles can’t even tilt his head. They bump noses, going for the same angle, and there are teeth scraping his lip as they try to adjust. Finally, it’s the right position, and Scott’s mouth is pressed against his. This actually isn’t their first kiss. No, that happened when they were thirteen and not invited to yet another party that most of their classmates were attending, and they’d been talking about girls and Stiles had mentioned liking boys, too, and it had eventually led to their very first kiss. It had been awkward and too wet and there had been teeth and they hadn’t known how to lick without it being gross, but it was still their first kiss ever with another person.

They aren’t thirteen year old virgins anymore.

Scott is confident, holding Stiles’ jaw and licking at his lips, taking advantage as soon as Stiles parts them. Stiles grips the back of Scott’s neck, missing the shaggy hair he used to have because then he’d have something to hold on to as he returns Scott’s kiss. He licks into Scott’s mouth, stroking his tongue and the inside of his cheek and even his teeth as he tries to move closer. The Jeep doesn’t let them get close, but Stiles needs more. He shifts around, not even breaking their kiss as he climbs over, straddling Scott and moaning into his mouth when the new position lets him know quickly that his entire body is reacting to finally kissing Scott after so many years of pining.

“Oh!” Scott groans when Stiles rolls his hips, breathing hard as he stares up at him. Stiles keeps moving, fully aware of what he’s doing, not caring that it’s probably too fast or whatever. Hell, how can it be too fast when he’s wanted this for so many years? “That’s not kissing, Stiles.”

“No, it’s not.” Stiles leans down to bite Scott’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling. He grinds down, whining softly when he feels that Scott’s body is starting to react to his actions. “But it feels good, doesn’t it?”

Scott reaches behind him, gripping his ass to hold him steady before he thrusts up, rubbing a rather sizeable bulge against Stiles’ own erection. “If we keep doing this, we’ll miss our reservation,” Scott reminds him, his fingers flexing and squeezing Stiles’ ass when Stiles grinds down. “And I wanted to do this right, treat you so good, and make you happy.”

“Who says what is or isn’t right, Scott? This feels right, and you make me so ridiculously happy.” Stiles leans in. “That would be a shame, wouldn’t it?” Stiles murmurs, kissing the corner of Scott’s mouth. “If we missed that reservation, we’d have to order pizza.” He kisses the other corner of Scott’s mouth then nuzzles his nose. “We’d have to find something to occupy our time, just hanging out at my house.”

“I imagine we could think of something to do,” Scott murmurs, rolling his hips up and turning his head, capturing Stiles’ mouth before he can tease him with more kisses. Scott drags one of his hands up Stiles’ back, tangling his fingers in his hair and deepening the kiss as they grind against each other more intently. Stiles hits his head on the top of his Jeep as he shifts, but he doesn’t care. Not when Scott is sucking on his tongue and rubbing against him so perfectly.

Stiles moves his hands to Scott’s sides, tugging on his shirt until he’s touching warm skin. He touches Scott’s ribs and his chest, thumb brushing across his nipples, listening to the sounds he’s making as they keep grinding against each other. They pull apart from the kiss, panting and making noises as they stop any playful teasing and focus on getting off. Scott is sucking on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark, while Stiles is babbling, not even aware of what he’s saying. It just feels so good, especially when Scott scrapes his teeth against a sensitive spot on his neck.

It finally gets to be too much. The friction, the feel of Scott’s hand on his ass, the fingers rubbing his scalp, the suction of Scott’s mouth against his neck. Stiles tenses, everything freezing for just a second, then he’s trembling against Scott, spilling into his underwear as he comes with a grunt. Scott growls softly, holding him tight as he bucks up against him, grinding and grinding then he’s shuddering, a low whine against Stiles’ neck as he comes. They keep moving, kissing again as they roll their hips and grind together until they’re completely spent. Stiles’ underwear are ruined, a wet spot on the front of his jeans when he finally, reluctantly, climbs off Scott and falls back into the driver’s seat. 

Stiles runs a hand over his face, laughing and grinning as he stares at Scott. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Scott is grinning at him, too, face flushed, lips wet and swollen, and a wet patch on his trousers that he’s lazily rubbing with his fingers. His nostrils flare, eyes flashing red as he inhales. “God, you smell so good.”

“Like sweat and sex, huh?” Stiles scratches his lower abdomen, adjusting his jeans because they’re starting to feel a little gross now that his come is seeping into the denim. “That turn you on, Scotty?”

“ _You_ turn me on,” Scott says, repeating Stiles’ own words back at him as he leans in to kiss him so thoroughly that it leaves Stiles breathless when he pulls back. “We should probably take this inside, huh? I hope none of the neighbors noticed us getting it on in your driveway.”

“They can’t see from here. We’re safe, and my dad’s got a date tonight,” Stiles says, kissing Scott’s nose before he opens his door and scrambles out, almost falling because his knees are a little shaky post-orgasm. “Come on, sweetcakes. I’ll order pizza, and maybe we can take a shower while we wait for it to get delivered.”

“Sure thing, honeybun,” Scott says, climbing out of Roscoe and jogging over to Stiles. “Okay. Yeah, the whole pet name bakery good thing isn’t working for me.”

“Me either. I had to bite my cheek hard to not laugh at the honeybun thing. I think I taste blood, Scotty. It’s that bad.” Stiles bumps his hip against Scott’s and laughs. “Maybe we’ll just stick to Scotty and Stiles for now.”

“Good idea.” Scott grins. “So, about this shower…think we have time for me to try out the whole blow job thing before the food gets delivered?”

Stiles stops walking and looks at him with wide eyes. “I think we can wait to call in the pizza until _after_ the shower if you’re talking blow jobs.”

“Not just talking.” Scott leers playfully. “I’ve seen what you’re packing, Stiles. I can’t wait to get my mouth on it. When I decided to actually make a move and not just pretend I only love you like a friend, I started practicing so I’d be good for you.”

“Practicing?” Stiles arches a brow. “I need details, Scott. Practicing what?”

“I bought this thick cucumber that isn’t quite as long as you appear to be, but it was thick. I gagged a lot, but I got better.” Scott is blushing again, and Stiles’ dick is twitching at the mental image he’s got in mind from what Scott’s saying. “I just used my fingers for the other thing. It was a little weird at first, but I started to enjoy it more. I’m versatile, for the record.”

“Fuck, you can’t talk about blowing a cucumber so you can take my dick and fingering your ass then expect me to actually form any kind of coherent thoughts,” Stiles mutters, punching Scott’s arm lightly. “I’m versatile, too, and we’re doing all those things, and more. Not tonight, but third base definitely looks like a sure thing.”

Scott stops him halfway up the stairs, looking up at him and grinning. “We’re really doing this, aren’t we? I don’t mean the sex, but the whole thing. Dating, romance, sex, planning our lives together?”

“Yeah, we’re doing it,” Stiles nods, leaning down to kiss him, somehow ending up with his legs wrapped around Scott’s waist as Scott carries him up the stairs, the kiss becoming another and another until they reach the bathroom. He pulls back from the kisses and smiles at Scott, touching his jaw and just looking into his eyes. “This time, it’s your turn, though, and I expect something a little better than a cherry ring pop.”

“I happy to like our first engagement ring, Stiles, but I suppose I can do better. I’ll buy you a green apple one instead of cherry.” Scott beams at him, stroking his cheek and staring in a way that makes Stiles feel like butterflies are having races in his stomach. 

Because they’re teasing, remembering their history together, but there’s a sincerity in Scott’s expression that makes Stiles feel like maybe Scott’s not only his first kiss but also possibly his last, as stupid as it sounds considering they’re only seventeen and only just realized they have something more between them than just an awesome friendship. Scott strokes the curve of his cheek, giving him that look that tells him to stop thinking so much. Stiles smiles sheepishly, and Scott huffs a laugh before he kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
